


BottomKaashi

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: “Oh yeah? And who would top me, the mighty Bokuto of Tokyo?” Koutarou purposefully flexes his muscles with his loud, familiar “Hey, hey, hey!” while Konoha and Kuroo cheer him loudly from behind. Kenma rolls his eyes and shrugs.“Akaashi, for example.”━━━━━━━━━━━Or in which Akaashi is gravely underestimated and he proves the contrary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori & Kuroo Tetsurou, Konoha Akinori/Original Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 414





	BottomKaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of pettiness. Akaashi can and will top anyone's ass, you can't change my mind.

Free Friday nights are not regular for Akaashi. Caught in between his part-time job as an assistant editor and his college classes, Keiji can hardly remember when was the last time he didn’t have plans, aka extra hours for his shift at the office or cramming for another exam.

Yet today, the universe has mercy on him. In a way.

He’s currently caught between Kenma and Yukie, a glass of some orange-colored cocktail twirling in his palms while he listens to the boisterous chatter between Kuroo, Bokuto, and Konoha who share the booth in front of them. By some miracle, he is free of any projects or papers to turn in by Monday, and even his boss went easier on him this week. So he easily accepted Bokuto’s invitation to hang out with their high-school friends and catch up.

The music of the club is blaring in his ears and the smell of the alcohol fills his nostrils. A little too much for his taste, Kenma’s too, judging by the way his nose wrinkles occasionally when he catches the whiff of another glass of beer served by the waiters. Under them, the dancefloor is crammed with people, and the agglomeration and the voice of the people surrounding them creates a chaotic atmosphere. But he doesn’t mind. He’s not intending to get shit-faced tonight, no matter how hard his older companions, namely Bokuto and Kuroo are trying to convince him to. Plus, listening to the banter between his former upperclassmen is entertaining enough.

“Shut up, Aki! I know you get laid, okay, no need to rub it in my face like this!” Bokuto’s loud voice reaches Akaashi’s ears as they all share a hearty laugh at his complaint when Konoha shares details about his girlfriend and their bedroom life. Much to Akaashi’s gratefulness, he keeps them somewhat decent. Bokuto, though, doesn’t seem to be very pleased, given the fact that he, along with Akaashi and Yukie is the only single person at the table.

“I’m not! I’m just sharing my happiness, is that wrong of me to do?” Konoha’s voice is innocent, but the foxy smirk on his lips is the complete opposite. Though, it soon enough changes when Bokuto shoves him playfully with his shoulder into Kuroo. Konoha laughs and pushes back a grinning Bokuto. Kuroo just rolls his eyes then pouts over the peanuts that he spilled on the carpet when Akinori collided against him. With an amused smile, Kenma touches his hand gently, intertwining their fingers together over the glass table set in between them. The gesture seems to remove any trace of sadness from Kuroo’s face, and a happy grin blooms on his lips. Yukie sighs wistfully in her seat, mumbling something about happy couples and their sappiness, while Akaashi snorts softly and takes another gulp from his glass then turns his attention back to the two ex-teammates. They still wrestle and Keiji wonders how soon will it be before one of them drops and breaks a glass or two.

“Don’t pout, bro, you’ll get someone to share your bed with soon.” Kuroo eventually intervenes when he is sure that he won’t be pushed again and spill his precious snacks. Money is money, okay? He leans back in his seat in a lazy manner, throwing an arm over Konoha’s shoulders to reach Bokuto’s nape. Tetsurou’s usual lazy grin melts into a softer smile – a genuine sign of his brotherly affection for Koutarou.

Bokuto doesn’t even get to smile back because Konoha snorts and purposefully bumps Kuroo’s hand. “Don’t be so dramatic, Kuroo. Just say that he’ll get to fuck someone eventually and go.” The same hand swats the blond’s nape while the others laugh. Konoha whines and rubs the hit spot with a laugh, trying to make it look like it hurts more than it really does. He knows that no one believes him so in the end, he turns to Tetsurou, ready to hit him back.

“What if Bokuto is the one getting fucked?” Konoha and Kuroo pause from their play fight to look over at Kenma who is casually sipping from his whiskey glass, golden eyes drawn to his phone. Akaashi tries to hide his snort by looking at the walls, suddenly very interested in the design of the dark purple wallpaper. Yukie is less subtle, almost choking in laughter on her Bourbon. Bokuto, on the other hand, is silent and startled, and his cheeks start to color in a soft shade of pink.

The short moment of silence is broken by Kuroo and Konoha’s laughter – a hellish mixture of high wheezing sounds and snorts. Bokuto seems to break away from his trance, and his loud cackle mixes with the other two’s voices. Yukie chuckles amused while Kenma stares unimpressed. Keiji just shakes his head and mumbles something about too many details and lack of decency.

“Oh yeah?” The gray-haired male asks, amusement still clear in his voice. He leans over the table, and his eyes gleam with interest and playfulness. “And who would top me, the mighty Bokuto of Tokyo?” Koutarou purposefully flexes his muscles with his loud, familiar “Hey, hey, hey!” while Konoha and Kuroo cheer him loudly from behind. Kenma rolls his eyes and shrugs. He doesn’t actually care much about who would top Bokuto. His boyfriend is his main concern, thank you very much. So the name that falls from his lips is completely random.

“Akaashi, for example.”

The silence that falls over the table again seems to be longer than the last time. Now, it is Akaashi who chokes on his drink. Yukie’s eyes grow wide as she stares between Bokuto and Akaashi. Koutarou is just as stunned and Kenma keeps his impassive expression. Oddly enough, Konoha and Kuroo don’t look as amused as they used to just seconds ago. Almost as if they really consider this option.

Then Bokuto breaks into another loud cackle and the moment is gone.

“You’re funny, Kenma.” He wheezes and falls back into his chair. Konoha glares at him playfully, because Koutarou jabbed him with his elbow when he leaned back. He proceeds to wrestle Bokuto again, as much as the space of the booth allows them two while Kuroo snorts at their antics. “Sorry, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto addresses the former setter, then yelps when Akinori pinches his bicep. “You’re BottomKaashi for me, no offense- Aki! Stop that!”

The nickname brings another wave of laughter. Aki and Kuroo wheeze while battling Bokuto and scolding him to be nicer. Kenma sighs and gives up, and Shirofuku reaches to smack Bokuto as well, but her grin is fond. The conversation moves to another topic, and soon enough the matter is forgotten and the group is now interested in Kuroo’s weird sleeping habits and how Kenma is done with his boyfriend stealing his blanket. Kuroo is definitely not pouting and Kenma is not grinning, having the chance to lovingly roast his boyfriend. Yukie is laughing with Bokuto, and Konoha orders himself another glass of beer.

Only Akaashi keeps a casual expression and finishes his cocktail, staying silent.

* * *

Three hours later, the group of six people is slowly dispersing. Kuroo and Kenma leave first, Kozume tired and grumpy because of his tiredness while Kuroo is cheerful and affectionate. It might have gone unnoticed to others, but Akaashi catches Kenma’s fingers intertwining with Tetsurou’s, and the way Kuroo smiles at his boyfriend when the other leans more into him as the two make their way out of the nightclub.

Shirofuku leaves with Konoha. She drank too much and Konoha takes this as his moral duty to get her home safe. Akaashi insists he can help, Bokuto too, but Konoha rolls his eyes, telling Akaashi that he has to take care of Koutarou and leave Yukie to him. He dodges a peanut thrown at him by Bokuto and leaves, holding a sleepy Yukie by the waist.

It is only Keiji and Koutarou now. The two stay a couple more minutes to finish their drinks and laugh over memories they’ve shared in high school and during their time as teammates but also stories that happened to them recently. When they get up to leave after making sure the bill is paid, Akaashi laughs at Bokuto as the older tells him about how he got his head stuck in the changing lockers last week.

They’re outside, and Keiji concludes that he isn’t that tipsy and that the cold of the night helps him sober up. He glances at Bokuto, and judging by his expression, Akaashi thinks he didn’t drink much either.

“I’m not in the mood to go home and sleep yet, Kaash’.” Bokuto breaks the comfortable silence that fell between them as the two walk down the illuminated sidewalk. He turns to the shorter and grins. “Want to stop by my place? Hang out with your former captain, Akaashiiii!”

Akaashi stares. It’s been a while since he could allow himself to relax and forget, even if shortly, about his responsibilities. Tonight is beautiful and he feels at ease. The smile that appears on Keiji’s lips is sincere and he pokes Bokuto with his elbow before grabbing him by the arm to drag him. “Let’s go.”

* * *

They’re sprawled on Bokuto’s couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on Keiji’s lap. Jurassic Park is playing on the TV but Bokuto and Akaashi don’t pay attention to it. Koutarou is nestled into Akaashi’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist carefully not to flip the popcorn bowl. Keiji is laughing softly while he talks about a funny incident that happened at his literature course while hugging Bokuto and enjoying the warmth that the older provides. It’s not unusual for them to cuddle. Koutarou feels at ease, listening to Akaashi and holding him in his arms. Akaashi is relaxed too.

“How come you’re still single, Kaash’?” Koutarou asks lazily at one point and nuzzles the younger’s chest when the two stop laughing. “You’re so awesome! Smart, patient, you deal with me and I’m impossible!” Akaashi throws his head back and laughs loudly, both in surprise and amusement, while Bokuto grins and pinches his sides in protest. “Don’t laugh! I’m serious! And you’re hot as hell too!”

A curious thought pops up in Akaashi’s mind at these words. By the time his laughter fades, his eyes turn softer and the smile on his lips holds something mysterious in it. But if Bokuto notices it, he doesn’t have time to state so, because Keiji looks at him again and caresses his cheek, then leans in to kiss him softly.

It’s chaste and sweet. Keiji pulls back shortly after and opens his eyes, only to see a red-faced Bokuto whose mouth is lightly open. He thinks he shouldn’t have done that, and he prepares to lean back and apologize. But Bokuto’s expression relaxes, and before he knows, they’re kissing again.

It’s slow at first, almost too shy and awkward, but eventually, they loosen up. Keiji is careful while he lets his tongue slip inside Bokuto’s mouth, and the older is surprisingly obedient, letting the former setter suck and lick at his tongue. The bowl of popcorn is on the table, carefully placed there by Bokuto, who much to Akaashi’s surprise, didn’t spill any fluffy, cheese-flavored corn on the carpet.

Eventually, Akaashi presses Bokuto into the couch and hovers above, fingers cradling the male’s face. Bokuto is moaning under him, large palms on Akaashi’s hips squeezing his flesh through his pants and trying to pull him closer to his chest.

“Kaashi-” The guttural moan sends shivers down the younger’s spine. Cautiously, Akaashi tugs on the older’s lower lip, nibbles on it, and is happy when Koutarou rewards him with more groans. Urged either by the alcohol that still resides in his blood or his natural instinct, (Keiji is not sure which) the brunet grabs the male by his hair, tilts his chin, and exposes his neck. The moan that comes through Bokuto’s lips is worth a million kisses. And Akaashi is willing to pay, lips pressing against the warm skin till he reaches the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Bokuto is under him, legs spread and Keiji’s knee humping the older’s crotch. Akaashi is fascinated. He took off Koutarou’s shirt and is now showering his upper chest with bites, kisses, and sucks. He thinks Bokuto looks stunning with his flushed face and parted lips that release soft puffs of air. He is busy touching Akaashi’s back and grinding against the clothed knee, quiet, soft grunts following. Akaashi takes his own shirt off, almost tearing apart a few buttons in his hurry to undress.

It’s not long before the two are stumbling on their way to Bokuto’s bedroom. Keiji’s arms are tightly wrapped around the older’s naked waist, pressing him to flush to his chest. Koutarou, instead, hugs the former setter’s neck, caging him in his arms and devouring his mouth in a searing and deep kiss.

Keiji is still not sure if it’s just him or the drinks he had before, but he feels hunger inside him each time Koutarou licks in his mouth and pulls at his hair. By the time he pushes Bokuto on his bed and he crawls above him with dark eyes, Akaashi decides to give in. He places his leg between Koutarou’s and resumes the humping motion while his hands travel down the taller’s waist. Bokuto doesn’t want to stay still either. Grinding on Keiji’s leg, he tilts his head and bites at the soft skin of the younger’s neck, marking it with just as many reddish spots like Akaashi did just minutes ago.

The feeling of Bokuto’s member hardening gradually against his thigh arouses Akaashi more than he would’ve expected. Keiji can feel his own erection growing, trapped inside his pants. But he doesn’t pay much attention to it. Instead, he unbuttons Bokuto’s pants and takes them off, with quite the effort too, as he tries not to get too distracted by the multitude of kisses the older places on his neck and chin.

When the gray-haired male is fully undressed, Keiji pauses and licks his lips, enjoying the breathtaking sight: Koutarou, panting and flushed, with hazy golden eyes and pretty, swollen lips. Bokuto’s mouth curls into a soft grin, and he coaxes the brunet to come closer. Akaashi obeys and their mouths melt together again.

This time, though, his hand travels to the older’s member where he grips it carefully and squeezes, appreciating the pulsating thickness. Tongue inside Bokuto’s mouth, Keiji is able to muffle the male’s moans when he starts to move his wrist and stroke the still growing length in his palm. A few pumps are enough for it to harden completely and Akaashi smirks at the said fact, teasing Koutarou’s tip with a playful rub of his thumb. It makes the older moan again and buck his hips, to which Keiji responds with a careful squeeze and quick, precise strokes. Bokuto’s trembling knees tell him he does the right thing.

The same thought from before, when they were just cuddling appears in Akaashi’s mind again. Watching the older basking in the pleasurable sensations Akaashi provides him, the younger licks his lips, pondering over his idea. He’s not very sure of the older’s reaction if he decides to tell him. Not even Akaashi’s usual predictions about his friend help him, Tonight’s whole scenario was not a part of the younger’s plans in the first place.

Oh well.

Keiji snaps out of his thoughts when Bokuto calls his name in a way that sends shivers down the younger’s spine. Akaashi continued to stroke him firmly all this time, and he can feel the precome, slick and warm on his skin. He watches the male in amazement, fascinated by the way Bokuto unravels before him, closer and closer to his release.

Deciding not to waste his chance, Keiji slows down with the pumps around Bokuto’s dick and when the older’s eyes open confused, Akaashi smiles and soothes his protests with a swift kiss.

“Koutarou.” Akaashi’s voice is firm and calm, and the male hums in return, caressing the brunet’s cheek with warm, soft fingers.

“What is it, ‘Kaashi?” he whispers, golden eyes examining the man in front of him in a mix of fascination and wonder. “You’re doing good, baby. Don’t stop, please. It feels really, really good.”

Keiji can only laugh and nuzzle the tip of his nose on Koutarou’s cheek, which earns him a soft kiss from Bokuto.

“I want to try something, Kou.” The brunet responds, parting from the kiss with a soft, wet sound.

Bokuto’s eyes are trained on his face and he tilts his head, curious. Akaashi has to inhale first, unsure about the male’s reaction. But he still leans in and brushes his lips over Bokuto’s, and with calculated gentleness, he lets his hand glide lower from the base of Bokuto’s dick to his perineum, finally reaching the roundness of his cheeks. Koutarou seems to take the hint because his body goes still. Akaashi notices it as well and he pauses, meeting Bokuto’s eyes with a serious but still warm look.

“Can I-?” the question hangs uncomplete between them two, but Keiji knows he doesn’t have to finish speaking.

There is uncertainty in the older’s eyes. He blinks a few times while a small frown forms on his face. Akaashi waits patiently, rubbing the male’s naked thigh with his other hand. He can accept a no, and he doesn’t plan to stop until he makes Bokuto come at least once, be it a handjob or something more. He is ready to pull back and continue stroking Koutarou’s member, but Bokuto interrupts him.

“Okay.” Akaashi’s eyes widen slightly as he stares at him surprised. Careful, he leans closer and kisses the taller’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together.

“Are you sure, Kou? We don’t have to do it if you don’t feel like it. I won’t get upset, I promise.”

It is Bokuto’s turn to laugh now. He plants a soft kiss on the brunet’s cheek, which brings a faint blush on the shorter’s face. “Considerate and caring as always, aren’t you, Keiji?” He smiles, and Akaashi’s heart flutters. “I trust you. I want it too, I mean it.” He adds, tone soft and reassuring. To seal his promise, Bokuto’s lips find Akaashi’s. The kiss is delicate and it spreads warmth in the brunet’s chest.

Now that he has Bokuto’s permission, Keiji doesn’t feel the need to hesitate anymore. But he is still slow and careful as he pulls away to undress as well and release his aching hard-on. And if his arousal wasn’t already pretty intense, Bokuto’s praises and the kisses he presses on his hand ensure this fact.

They move slowly. Akaashi, equipped with a bottle of lube he took from the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, spreads Bokuto’s legs further. He lays on his side, hand slicked up with the clear liquid prodding at the firm ring of muscles of Bokuto’s entrance. The shock of the first finger pushing inside makes Koutarou grip hard on Akaashi’s upper arm as his body stiffens. Keiji is patient. He kisses the older slow and sweet, melting him gradually with careful strokes of Bokuto’s cheek and lingering smooches.

It takes a while, but Bokuto relaxes, and the younger feels the resistance around his middle finger slowly fading away. It takes more before Akaashi can make Koutarou moan freely and rock his hips to synch them with the movements of his digits, first one, then two, and finally, three. But Keiji doesn’t mind one bit, not when he can kiss Koutarou and whisper praises in his ear, call his name with a soft smile and take good care of him while the taller’s back arches and his eyes close shut to voice out his pleasure. If anything, the mere thought that it is him who brought Bokuto to this gorgeous state of bliss only increases the heat of desire in his veins.

When Keiji makes sure that Koutarou is prepared enough, he retracts his hand, only to be met by Bokuto’s moan. With a few kisses on his neck and shoulder, the former setter sits up and positions himself between Bokuto’s legs. The view is spectacular. Unable to control himself, the brunet leans in, brushing his lips over the older’s belly, to the tip of his flushed cock, and finally, next to his entrance. Teasingly, he places hickeys on the male’s inner thighs, reveling in the sweet gasps Bokuto makes each time Keiji sinks his teeth in the soft flesh.

He only pulls back because Bokuto begging him to stop teasing tugs at his heart. And maybe at his dick too.

Sitting on his knees, Akaashi rolls a condom on his length, then pours a generous amount of lube on it. The slickness of the transparent material and the coldness of the lubricant tear a soft hiss from Akaashi. He is aching and desperate to feel Koutarou around him, warm and snug. But he is patient, and he thinks of Koutarou’s comfort first.

When he finally enters him, Keiji and Koutarou’s voices come together, a long, satisfied moan mixing with a breathless whimper.

Before Akaashi can grip Bokuto’s hips and thrust in slowly, Koutarou grabs him by his shoulder, forcefully pulling him on top of him. He presses his lips on Keiji’s ear and brushes the skin gently. He rocks his hips a few times, and the low moan goes straight to Keiji’s dick, making it twitch, caught inside Bokuto’s hole.

“Don’t go slow on me, Keiji.” Bokuto, with a surprisingly clear voice murmurs, almost growling. Akaashi quickly recognizes the tone – it is when Bokuto is challenged and he won’t back out. Experience tells him that Keiji better does as Koutarou wishes. Thankfully, he finds the request very much appealing and necessary even. So without further protest, the younger nods, and with another quick kiss, he thrusts inside.

The pleasure is much, much better than both of them two would have imagined. The slick tightness of Koutarou’s walls makes Akaashi curse out loud and his teeth sink in the warm skin of his naked shoulder. He keeps his eyes half-lidded, always observing and following Bokuto’s reactions. The older’s head is tilted back and his lips are parted. The sounds that he makes, the gasps, and the high pitched yelps whenever Akaashi’s head hits deeper are hypnotizing – Keiji is slowly losing himself, enchanted by Koutarou’s voice and warmth alone.

He picks up the pace and oh, does it feel like heaven. Bokuto’s legs, previously wrapped around Akaashi’s waist are now spread wide as the younger sits on his knees. Keiji grabs his lover by the waist, hoists him up so that he could slide underneath and enter him again. The new angle makes Akaashi’s tip hit Bokuto’s prostate dead on. The screams that he receives are enchanting and they fuel the younger man’s arousal. Reaching for Bokuto’s hand to intertwine their fingers together, Keiji starts to thrust harder and faster, trying, trying so hard to hold back from orgasming so soon.

Bokuto is ecstatic. Breathless from the sweet friction, his head is tilted sideways and his mouth is slightly open. His mind can not wrap around anything but Keiji, Keiji alone. His whole body tingles with shivers and the burn of arousal in his belly is overwhelming. All he can do is to hold the younger’s hand and groan “Kaashi- Kaa- ahshiii-” and “Faster- S-so good-!” all over again. The position is perfect too. Bokuto can melt from the euphoric pleasure and admire Akaashi, who on top of him, looks like an incarnated god of lust.

Helpless to his desires, Koutarou yanks the brunet close again and grabs his nape to press their lips together. The heat of the kiss is only adding to the cloud of lust that dims Bokuto’s thoughts. Tongues gliding against each other, Bokuto grips Akaashi’s hip and pulls him closer, silently urging him to go faster. Keiji listens, and the loud whine that erupts in Koutarou’s throat when the thrusts quicken is divine.

When he comes, Bokuto’s short nails dig in the whiteness of Keiji’s back. He doesn’t draw blood, but there are long, red lines drawn prettily from Akaashi’s shoulder blades down to the middle of his spine. He orgasms with a breathless “Keiji-” moaned against the other’s lips. His semen is warm and thick as it lands on the older’s chest, staining Keiji’s abdomen as well. He is sensitive and fragile in this state, but he doesn’t want to stop, not when Akaashi, so beautiful and strong above him, looks so hungry and desperate for his release.

“Come for me, Keiji.” Bokuto murmurs, sliding one hand on the younger’s chest to touch his hardened nipples. Golden eyes peering into blue-green ones, Koutarou starts to pinch and tease the erect nubs, murmuring praises and encouragements through breathless gasps as Akaashi keeps thrusting inside his twitching entrance, closer and closer to his climax.

Finally, the mask of concentration breaks, and Keiji’s resistance crumbles. Koutarou stares and he finds the soft arch of his eyebrows and the way his lips part when the orgasm hits him gorgeous. Bokuto is mesmerized. Akaashi, with his face flushed and eyes closed, is beautiful, breathtaking, splendid. Koutarou doesn’t know enough words to describe the view in front of him, but he knows that this surreal image is forever engraved in his memories. He decides not just to sit and stare and takes the younger’s face in his palms to kiss him delicately and hold him as he rides his pleasure.

When the two calm down, Akaashi pulls out. Gallant as ever, he takes off the used condom and tosses it in the trashcan nearby, then cleans himself and a mushy Koutarou with a wet, warm cloth. Finally, he lays down next to Bokuto who wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him closer in a warm embrace. They don’t say anything, just hold hands and breathe each other’s scents slowly.

“Let me take you out tomorrow, Kaash.” Bokuto eventually whispers, stroking Akaashi’s black hair. They’re warm and comfortable, but Koutarou can not hold back. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Keiji leans back a little to meet Koutarou’s eyes. Silence falls between them as the younger thinks, and Bokuto chooses to draw random patterns with his thumb on Akaashi’s naked hip while he waits for a response.

In the end, the brunet smiles and presses himself closer to the older’s chest. Years of hidden affection and moments of restrained desire are a distant memory right now. All the kisses that he only dreamed to offer have been forgotten because they can now become reality. With a happy grin, Keiji mouths a quiet “yes” on Bokuto’s lips and the older expresses his joy through a sweet and loving kiss.

They pull away only after drowning each other with more pecks and hushed giggles. Koutarou feels energized again, despite their very recent activity, and he slides on top of the other’s chest, already busy marking it with his teeth and tongue. Akaashi doesn’t mind one bit. He is softer now, obedient, and he lets Bokuto be the one in charge. It’s going to be a long, but beautiful night and neither of them is against it. The universe definitely has mercy on him today, Akaashi thinks with a chuckle as Koutarou caresses the soft plane of his inner thigh.

Though, there is mischief in the brunet’s eyes. When Koutarou gets closer to take him in another kiss, Keiji stops him, only to lean in and whisper in his ear. Fingers running down the older’s back, Akaashi grins, wide and unapologetic as the words leave his lips.

“Call me BottomKaashi one more time, and I’ll make sure Kuroo and Konoha won’t let you live peacefully ever again after I tell them what happened tonight.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️


End file.
